Repose en paix Harry Potter
by Faln-angel-2999
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la mort prématurée d'Harry et de la guerre contre Voldemort comme je les ai vécu, moi un simple élève de Serdaigle (PG pour violence) Ce chapitre est plutot triste
1. Prologue Triste découverte

Avis a tous, cette histoire ce déroule dans le futur de « À la recherche du temps perdu » Donc si vous voulez avoir plus de détail, allez lire cette fic en premier, mais elle n'est pas un préalable pour comprendre l'histoire ici.  
  
Disclaimer : Notez que les personnages et les lieux sont la création de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Repose en paix Harry Potter   
  
Prologue  
  
Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça fait... Disons que j'ai arrêté de compter après la dixième année de guerre. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire l'histoire de ce qui c'est passé. La vérité pure et dure. Je veux éviter que d'autre comme moi ne perde le fil du temps et que dans le futur, si jamais il y a un futur, les erreurs commises ne se répètent pas. Laissez- moi tout d'abord me présentez. Je me nomme Nathan Colley et je venais de commencer ma première année à Poudlard lorsque Voldemort reprit sa puissance. L'année de la coupe des trois écoles. J'étais un discret élève de Serdaigle et personne ne me remarquait jamais. Même Harry ne me remarqua pas, alors que j'habitais moi aussi sur Privet drive, mais bon. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous raconter mon histoire alors commençons dès maintenant avec ce qui doit être dit. Je vous raconterai l'histoire du monde de ma deuxième année à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Il y a très longtemps... alors que j'étais en deuxième année.  
  
Tous les élèves se réjouissaient et le quai 9 ¾ de la gare était bondée d'étudiants joyeux qui partageaient ensemble leurs souvenirs de vacance. La bonne humeur était à son comble et tout le monde remplissait tranquillement les wagons du train jusqu'à ce que celui-ci siffle pour annoncer le départ éminent vers le grand château de Poudlard. Chacun était trop préoccupé à déblatérer sur les ragots de l'été qui s'achevait que personne ne remarqua l'absence des trois inséparables. Ron, Harry et Hermione n'étaient nul par sur le train. Neville, qui cherchait la jeune fille pour lui montrer qu'il avait réussi un nouveau tour, fut le seul à s'en apercevoir, mais il cru qu'ils devaient encore avoir fait une bêtise comme lors de leur seconde année. Le voyage fut plaisant et tout le monde profita du confort et du luxe. Rendu au débarcadère, toujours aucune trace des trois jeunes sorciers absents. Les spéculations allaient bon train chez les Gryffondors à savoir ce qui était arrivé avec leurs amis. Même les autres maisons participaient aux débats. Comme je l'ai dis plutôt, j'étais en deuxième année et j'étais un des meilleurs élèves de mon année sinon le meilleur. Plusieurs professeurs me comparaient à Hermione Granger et ça me flattait sincèrement. Alors que nous nous rendions gaiement vers le château, nous avons aussitôt vu que plusieurs lumières habituellement allumées étaient éteintes. De plus à côté de la porte d'entrée une grosse couronne de fleurs mauves flottait dans les airs. Étant de parents moldus, j'étais peu familier avec les rites sorciers. Je vis par contre la mine atterrée de mes compagnons de classe. Je sus aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les chuchotements et les yeux surpris m'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Le professeur Rogue vint à notre rencontre avec McGonagald. Elle semblait avoir pleuré longtemps. Même le professeur de potions semblait être affecter par quelque chose. La directrice de Gryffondor demanda à tous ses élèves de la rejoindre, elle devait leur annoncer quelque chose. Rogue prit le reste des élèves et les amena dans une grande pièce à part.  
  
J'essayais de comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre Poudlard dans cet état. Tout d'abord, l'accueil des professeurs, ensuite les yeux bouffi de McGonagald et enfin la couronne qui flottait dehors. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je me rendis directement à la grande salle ou les Gryffondors s'étaient rassemblé. Assied à une table au loin, je vit Hermione en pleurs essayant de dire quelque chose à Ron qui semblait furieux.  
  
-J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre. Harry Potter souffre d'une grave forme de dépression...  
  
Quand elle eut dis ça, Ron la regarda avec mépris et s'éloigna du professeur, laissant Hermione sangloter encore plus.  
  
-Qui l'a rendu dans le coma. Notre infirmière ne peut rien pour lui et il va mourir d'ici un mois. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cette nouvelle à votre arrivés. Tous ceux qui voudront voir M. Potter pourront accéder à sa chambre dans l'aile de l'infirmerie...  
  
Les yeux du professeur de métamorphose étaient remplis d'eau. Neville resta bouche bée. Les jumeaux Weasley pour la première fois de leur vie ne surent que dire. Ginny sanglotait. Les plus vieux comme les plus jeunes des Gryffondors étaient affecter par la mort éminente d'Harry. Le seul dans la pièce à ne pas être triste était Ron. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que disaient ses yeux. Ils en voulait en McGonagald c'est certain. Mais plus encore. Je pouvais lire une sorte de détermination. Il avait quelque chose en tête. De plus, contrairement aux yeux rayonnants qu'il avait d'habitude, son regard était froid, très froid. Quand il me fixa, j'eus plein de frisson dans le dos. Une chose était certaine, il n'acceptait pas l'état de son ami.  
  
Je m'avançai quelque peu et je raclai ma gorge.  
  
-Professeur..... Je sais que je ne suis pas de votre maison... Et qu'Harry et moi n'étions pas particulièrement proche... mais vous savez il était presque mon voisin... si c'est possible, j'aimerais le voir...  
  
Elle sembla analyser ma requête. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de la refuser. Après quelques instants de réflexions elle acquiesça.  
  
-Très bien M. Colley, j'aviserai Mme Pomfresh. Il n'y aura pas de banquet de bienvenu cette année étant donné que le directeur se remet d'une grave maladie. Les nouveaux sont avec le professeur Flitwick qui leur met le choixpeau. Ceux qui veulent aller voir Harry peuvent y aller maintenant. Les autres vous pourrez allez à votre dortoir. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre votre préfet.  
  
Un étudiant de sixième se leva et les jeunes le suivirent. Je suivi les amis de Harry à sa chambre. Il semblait si paisible. Rien n'aurait laissé croire qu'il serait mort dans moins d'un mois. Je m'assieds donc sur une chaise un peu éloignée et j'étudiai en détail son dossier médical. La nuit était tombée et je m'étais endormi sur mon siège. Ce qui me réveilla était un étrange son venant de la fenêtre. Je l'entrouvris et je vis un gros chien noir hurlent à la lune. Son cri était déchiré comme s'il savait que dans la pièce où je me trouvais présentement, quelqu'un allait mourir. C'était comme si le chien connaissait Harry. Quand il me vit, il s'approcha instinctivement. Je remarquai dans son regard une intelligence quasi humaine. Il avait vraiment l'air triste. Après quelques secondes, l'animal à poil noir me tourna la dos et parti dans la nuit. Je revins à l'étude du dossier de Harry. Quelque chose clochait. Je n'aurais pas pu dire quoi à ce moment là, mais l'état de Harry n'était certainement pas lié à la déprime. Je pris donc ma baguette et je la pointai sur le rapport en chuchotant « copie » pour me garder un exemplaire du rapport de santé de Harry, me promettant d'en parler à Hermione ou à Ron.  
  
Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour vérifier une théorie ou deux sur mes soupçons. J'étais tellement absorber dans mes idées, que je ne remarquai pas le silence que faisait mes pas lorsque je marchais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Ron sortir de la section interdite avec plusieurs livre sous le bras. Il s'assied à une table.  
  
-Ron, tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. La magie noire n'a jamais rien réglé. Au contraire, elle empire les choses. Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'aimais Harry, mais essaie de comprendre...  
  
-Hermione, si tu en as fini avec ton babillage inutile, je te prierais de quitter. J'ai autre chose a faire que d'entendre les paroles d'une lèche- botte des professeurs. Personne ne me croit quand je dis qu'il n'est pas en dépression. On venait... c'est impossible qu'il soit en dépression, je l'aurais su !  
  
Hermione pleurait. Sa voix trahissait son désespoir. La peur de perdre son autre meilleur ami était palpable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme deux fontaines intarissables.  
  
-Écoute moi Ron ! Les professeurs en connaissent beaucoup plus que toi et moi sur la magie. S'ils posent un diagnostique, ils ont sûrement raison. D'ailleurs, je ne te reconnais plus. Depuis que tu cherches pour se remède, tu es différent.  
  
-Personne ne t'a demandé de m'aider, je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Tu sais, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi. Si tu ne me crois pas non plus, alors tu n'as rien a faire ici avec moi. Soit tu restes et tu m'aides, soit tu pars et tu te tais. NE te fais pas d'illusion, si tu avertis ne serait-ce qu'un professeur, j'ai recueilli assez de sorts dans ses livres pour te faire regretter jusqu' à la fin de l'année ta trahison. Et puis arrête de pleurnicher sur ce que je serait devenu selon toi. Tu sais que j'aurais toujours tout fait pour aider Harry et ça n'a pas changer. Maintenant quitte, tu me déconcentres.  
  
-Tu n'es rien qu'un sans coeur Ronald Weasley, et ne m'appelle pas traître, c'est toi qui trahis la mémoire d'Harry en ne croyant pas les professeurs !  
  
-Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle traître ? Parfait, maintenant, dégage sang- de-bourbe. Tu empestes mon air pendant que j'essaie de trouver quelque chose pour sauver celui que tu oses appeler ton ami...  
  
Ni moi, ni Ron ne purent voir la main d'Hermione, mais le claquement sur la joue du rouquin était tellement fort qu'il paru ébranlé pendant quelques secondes. Je dis bien quelques secondes car dès qu'il eu repris le contrôle de lui-même, il lança une malédiction a Hermione. Elle hurla en pleurant vers la porte. Je pouvais voir du sang couler entre ses doigts. Quel que soit le sort qu'il a lancé, il était peu puissant, sûrement quelque chose pour faire saigner le nez. Je fus très étonné de voir l'animosité entre les deux amis. Je me promis alors d'en parler à Hermione. Décidément, cette rentrée n'était pas de tout repos. Moi qui n'avait jamais parlé à personne à l'école, m'apprêtait à entrer en contact avec les deux meilleurs amis du sorcier le plus connu de monde entier. J'aurais du me douter que l'étude que Ron faisait de la magie noire n'envisageait rien de bon, mais dans mon esprit inexpérimenté, je ne vis qu'une occasion de me faire des amis et de, peut-être, sauver Harry.  
  
Une fois que je fus sur qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas, je me suis approché. Ron leva les yeux sur moi et avec un air déconfit il me dit.  
  
-Tu veux quoi maintenant toi ? Si tu es venu pour me déranger c'est peine perdu.  
  
-Tu te trompes Ron, je suis venu t'aider.  
  
-Et tu es qui tout d'abord. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant et tu débarques disant que tu connais Harry...  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je le connaissais, on habite les deux sur la même rue.  
  
Il sembla songeur. Comme si le fait de m'associer aux parents moldus de Harry le dégoûtait. Il m'examina de la tête aux pieds et dit.  
  
-Tu dis que tu peux m'aider ? Dis moi comment ou vas t'en. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
  
-Tu as lu le rapport médical de Harry ?  
  
-Non... pourquoi ?  
  
-Comment peux-tu chercher un remède, sans savoir ce que tu cherches ?  
  
-Je sais très bien ce que je cherche, si tu es venu pour me narguer, tu peux...  
  
-Alors, dit moi quels sont les symptôme de Harry ?  
  
-Il est dans le coma, c'est évident, alors arrête de m'importuner ou sinon...  
  
-Tout d'abord, les professeurs ont dit entendre Harry dire qu'il voulait en finir avec la vie avant d'aller dans le coma.  
  
Ron voulu m'interrompre, mais je parlai plus vite que lui.  
  
-Ensuite, ses jambes sont rendues toute raide et ses yeux ne s'ouvrent plus. Comme s'il en avait perdu l'usage.  
  
Le jeune Weasley me regarda avec méfiance comme si j'étais devenu fou.  
  
-Il y a aussi le coeur. Celui d'Harry bat plus vite, comme s'il était exciter ou qu'il subissait une pression externe. Et enfin, les deux fois qu'il est sorti du coma il n'a pas été capable de dire un mot même s'il voulait parler. C'est tout noté ici regarde  
  
Et je lançai le rapport sur la table de Ron, fier d'avoir pu lui montrer que j'avais mon intérêt. En tant que Serdaigle, j'étais fier d'avoir découvert tous ses faits nouveaux. J'avais peut-être la clef pour sauver Harry.  
  
Il me regarda avec insistance. Je crois qu'il essayait de voir si je mentais ou non. Après quelque minutes de silences il dit finalement.  
  
-Et à quoi savoir tout ça m'aide.  
  
Je m'avançai en prenant le livre qu'il avait des mains. Le titre disait « Sommeil et Coma magique par Somme Dorsbien »  
  
-Ce que tu cherches ne se trouve pas dans les livres de coma comme celui- ci, mais bien dans les poisons ou maladies magiques.  
  
Il regarda tous les livres qu'il avait amené et les analysa un peu. Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda.  
  
-C'est bien, tu m'as convaincu. Comment tu t'appelles, ou est-ce que je dois t'appeler le jeune ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Nathan, Nathan Colley.  
  
-C'est bon et tu connais mon nom, alors commençons la recherche.  
  
Salut tous le monde, juste un mot pour vous dire que si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des Reviews ! A la prochaine !! (PS prochaine fois, on comprend comme Hermione et Ron en sont venu aux hostilités, on voit la mort de Harry et on fait aussi un bon dans le temps) 


	2. Chapitre 1 Magie noire 101

Salut à tous! Voici la suite. Comme d'habitude les lieux et les personnages appartiennent en bonne partie à J.K. Rowling. Si vous voulez la suite, je veux 5 reviews!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Math : Merci, j'essaye de faire des choses différentes des autres tout en restant attrayantes. Donnes moi tes commentaires sur ce chapître.  
  
Ayla : Voici la suite que tu voulais ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Je t'embrasse toi aussi. Merci !  
  
Sailor digitale : Merci de ta review. J'espère que ça va te plaire pareil. Dis moi ce que tu en penses.  
  
Arwen potter : Comme je l'ai dis à Ayla, je fais de mon mieux pour poster le plus vite possible. J'espère que tu vas aimer ça !  
  
Breizhonat : Merci du compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! : ) Laisse moi savoir si tu aimes ce chapitre  
  
Undomiel-69 : Voilà la suite, amuses-toi ! Merci du review!  
  
Audrey : En espérant avoir pu t'être utile ! : )  
  
Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette histoire est l'univers parallèle d'une de mes autres histoires qui s'intitule « À la recherche du temps perdu ». Les deux histoires sont complémentaires et vous allez retrouver les personnages que j'ai créés ( Grégoire, Gabriel, Élodie et Sybile) ainsi que ceux que vous connaissez déjà. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller la lire, elle est très bonne (Cough... Publicité pour moi-même ... Cough... hihihi )  
  
Place à l'histoire !!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Magie noire 101  
  
Nous ne trouvâmes malheureusement pas le remède à ce qui tuait Harry à petit feu. Ron et moi passions nos nuits à la bibliothèque, cherchant en vain le sort qui annulerait les effets. J'essayai de réconcilier Ron et Hermione, mais les deux ne voulaient plus se parler... J'étais vraiment entre l'arbre et l'écorce. Je croyais qu'Hermione avait raison d'en vouloir à Ron, mais j'étais convaincu que mon aide était essentielle à Ron pour sauver Harry.  
  
Il fouillait dans tous les livres de magies noires qu'il trouvait dans la réserve alors que je faisais l'inventaire des livres de remèdes magiques et antidotes rares. J'envoyai même un hibou à l'hôpital St Mangouste, mais il n'avait rien pour m'aider. Ron, en plus de passer son temps avec moi, il veillait sur Harry. À chaque fois qu'il sortait de son coma, Ron lui racontait ses progrès. Il n'a pas parlé de moi car il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se questionne trop.  
  
Un soir, alors que Harry semblait au pire... On ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 4 heures à vivre, Ron trouva dans un livre de magie noire un sort qui, avec de grands effets secondaires, pourrait endormir ce qui affectait Harry. Je le mis en garde d'utiliser la magie noire, car elle est trop instable et cause une dépendance si on l'utilise trop souvent.  
  
-Voyons Nathan, une fois n'est pas coutume... Et les effets secondaires on s'en moque... L'important c'est que Harry ne meurt pas.  
  
Je ne dis rien de plus. J'étais présent lorsqu'il lança le sort pour la première fois. La salle était devenue noire et un froid horrible envahit la pièce. Miraculeusement, Harry ouvrit les paupières. Il regarda Ron et partit à pleurer. C'était le premier son qu'il émettait depuis les trois semaines qui s'étaient passé depuis le début de l'école. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courrant lorsqu'elle entendit Harry hurler. Ron le serrait dans ses bras. Il souffrait, le sort devait lui faire mal... L'infirmière lui administrait un sédatif qui arrêta la douleur. Elle sortit de la salle et se cogna sur moi, sur son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Vas au lit tout de suite ! Tu auras la bonne nouvelle demain !  
  
Le lendemain matin, je repassai devant l'infirmerie et j'entendis Harry qui pleurait encore. Dumbledore était à son chevet, il tentait de le calmer, mais tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du malade était une longue série de pleurs, ce qui confirma les soupçons qu'avait Mme. Pomfresh. Pour elle, Harry était bel et bien en dépression. Au moins, une chose était bien... Il était réveillé... Mais à quel prix ?  
  
La joie de Ron retomba vite lorsque tout le monde sembla délaisser le cas de Harry « Le-garçon-trop-sensible ». Il restait tout de même heureux car il était le seul à qui Harry parlait. Entre deux sanglots, il disait quelques mots, jamais une phrase complète. Mais c'était suffisant pour le rouquin. Il avait retrouvé, en parti, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son âme s?ur, son amour, et pour ça, il rayonnait.  
  
Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'Harry replongea dans le coma. Il relança le sort, ce qui occasionna encore d'immense souffrance à Harry. Il souffrait et de ma cachette, je pleurai pour lui. Un être humain ne devrait pas souffrir ainsi. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'aidai Ron à préparer son sortilège. Je savais par contre quand il le lançait, car les hurlements d'Harry devenaient plus forts à ce moment-là.  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, je passai devant l'infirmerie et je vis Harry se concentrer pour dire quelque chose à Ron. Il prit la main de Ron. Ce simple petit geste lui demanda beaucoup de force et de puissance morale.  
  
-Ron... Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi partir... Arrête de t'entêter avec la magie noire... Pour moi Ron... S'il te plait... Ne laisses pas ton coeur devenir noir...  
  
Ce fut la plus longue phrase qu'Harry avait dite depuis son réveil. Elle l'avait tellement épuisée qu'il n'avait plus la force de pleurer.  
  
-Harry, si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. Peu m'importe si mon coeur devient noir. Sans toi, je n'en ai plus besoin... Si tu meurs... Je ne pourrai pas continuer.  
  
Les deux pleurèrent un sur l'épaule de l'autre. C'était la première fois que je voyais Ron pleurer depuis le début.  
  
Un soir à la bibliothèque, j'étais assieds par terre dans la réserve. Je fouillais un vieux livre de recettes magiques curatives. J'étais découragé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la recette de la potion anti-rhume était classé dans la réserve. Je tournai tranquillement la page, lorsque le livre vola de mes mains et retourna sur son rayon. Je me levai surpris et je fus projeté hors de la réserve. La porte se ferma violement derrière moi. Ron me regarda étrangement. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son sort noir, son regard avait changé. Il était encore plus froid et plus dur qu'au début de l'année.  
  
La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione entra et elle regarda Ron longtemps les larmes aux yeux. Je me levai et replaçai ma robe.  
  
-Ron... Je suis désolée... J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt t'avertir.  
  
Et elle éclata en sanglot. Ron tomba à genou et hurla. Il exprimait toute la rage qu'il gardait à l'intérieur. Hermione alla le rejoindre et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre. J'allai les rejoindre, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Je partis à courir dans les couloirs laissant les deux pleurer leur tristesse. Rendu à l'infirmerie, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était vrai. La porte était fermée.  
  
Je l'ouvris doucement et ce que je vis à l'intérieur me stupéfia. Dumbledore, Pomfresh et quatre autres personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes, étaient autour de Harry. Les inconnus étaient tout autour du corps et semblaient chanter une chanson. En fait, ils étaient en train de faire une incantation, mais les sons qui sortaient de leur bouche étaient tellement mélodieux et triste que je me mis à pleurer à mon tour. Quand ils eurent enfin fini, je vis Dumbledore déposer une poupée sur un des lits vides.  
  
-Copius Corpus  
  
La poupée se métamorphosa en clone de Harry. Elle était pareille à lui en tout point.  
  
-Avec ce clone, nous pourrons cacher le vrai corps. Grégoire, vous connaissez votre mission ?  
  
Le plus costaud d'entre eux inclina la tête en signe que oui.  
  
-Moi et Gabriel, nous surveillerons la dépouille, alors que Sybile et Élodie tenteront de trouver un moyen. Avez-vous trouvé la personne pour faire le lien entre vous et nous Albus ?  
  
-Oui, mais il ne le sait pas encore.  
  
La plus petite des quatre avança vers lui et dit :  
  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas le petit rouquin. Il est trop affecté par cette histoire pour voir clair dans tout ça.  
  
-En fait ma chère Sybile, je ne pensais pas à Ron. La personne à laquelle je pense se trouve juste derrière la porte présentement à nous écouter.  
  
Je n'eus pas le temps de m'éloigner de la porte que le pied de Sybile la détruisit. Elle me prit au collet et me leva dans les airs comme si je n'étais pas plus lourd qu'un chat.  
  
-Tu nous espionnes petit ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui en savent trop ?  
  
-Du calme Sybile, il n'a rien fait de mal.  
  
Elle se retourna et regarda celui qui devait s'appeler Gabriel. Elle me déposa en me lançant un regard des plus menaçant.  
  
-Alors Mr. Colley, j'ai entendu dire que vous et Mr. Weasley avez passé plusieurs heures ensemble dans la bibliothèque à chercher un remède pour sauver Mr. Potter. Ais-je raison ?  
  
Je regardai mes chaussures et j'hochai la tête honteusement.  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune raison de regretter vos actes, avoir été dans votre situation, j'aurais fait la même chose. J'étais malheureusement trop malade pour pouvoir m'occuper de ce problème. Entre vous et moi, je suis celui qui regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire. Je sais qu'en se moment, c'est le dernier de vos soucis, mais j'accorde 30 points à Serdaigle pour votre détermination. Maintenant, revenons à notre problème principal. Ce que vous avez vu ici doit impérativement rester secret. J'ai alors deux choix. Soit je vous fais subir un sort d'amnésie, ce que j'aime le moins comme solution, ou soit vous nous aidez dans notre projet. Je ne peux vous donner plus de détail pour le moment, mais tout vous sera expliqué bientôt si vous choisissez cette option. Nous attendrons beaucoup de vous, mais vous aurez la satisfaction d'avoir fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour aider le monde.  
  
J'hésitai quelques instants. Les quatre me regardaient avec un mélange d'appréhension et de supplication dans le regard. Je pris une grande respiration.  
  
-D'accord, j'accepte...  
  
-Vous avez toute ma gratitude Mr. Colley. Si vous me permettez, je vais vous appeler Nathan.  
  
J'hochai à nouveau la tête.  
  
-Voyez-vous, ce qui s'est passé ici doit rester ici. Vous devez n'en parler à personne, ni même à aucun professeur. Élodie vous expliquera tout en détail lorsqu'elle reviendra. Elle sera votre mentor car elle fréquentait la même maison que vous. D'ailleurs Nathan, laisse moi te présenter quatre membres de l'ordre du phénix.  
  
Ils inclinèrent la tête un à un.  
  
-Albus, nous devons partir, Élodie reviendra dès qu'elle pourra.  
  
Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Nathan et ils transplannèrent avec le vrai Harry.  
  
Le silence régna dans la pièce quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Hermione entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie essoufflée.  
  
-Directeur ! Ron... Il vient d'essayer... Il y a du sang partout... Vite !  
  
Dumbledore regarda l'infirmière et ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Je m'approchai et je pris Hermione dans mes bras, essayant de la réconforter.  
  
-Pas les deux... Pourquoi il faut que mes meilleurs amis meurent comme ça ? J'ai perdu Harry, mais ne je perdrai pas Ron.  
  
Les deux jours suivant le décès d'Harry, l'ambiance était morbide à l'école. Je ne dis pas triste ou lourde, mais morbide. Partout sur les murs, on pouvait lire « Harry le faible est mort ! Voldemort est encore debout » ou encore « Potter est dans sa tombe, Voldemort est le plus fort ». Dumbledore renvoya une vingtaine d'élève pour avoir écrit ses phrases partisanes au seigneur noir. La troisième journée, Élodie vint me rejoindre à la table des Serdaigle. Même si elle devait avoir au moins 10 ans de plus que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver jolie.  
  
-Salut Nathan  
  
-Euh... Salut...  
  
Elle me fit un grand sourire. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. C'était la première fois que j'attirais l'attention. Elle sentit mon malaise et elle me fit signe de la suivre. Elle m'amena dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas du château.  
  
-C'est ici qu'on va s'entraîner, mais avant de commencer, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. J'ai déjà avisé tes professeurs que tu n'aurais pas de cours aujourd'hui. Avant que je commence, tu as des questions ?  
  
-Dès tas... Mais je ne serais par où commençai. Dites-moi ce que vous devez me dire et si j'ai encore des questions, je les poserai après.  
  
-C'est une très sage remarque. Alors commençons ! Comme tu le sais déjà, je me nomme Élodie et je suis auror dans l'ordre du phénix. Je vais t'entraîner pour que tu puisses devenir notre contact entre l'école et l'ordre. Tu apprendras à te battre farouchement, avec et sans magie, tu apprendras à penser aussi vite que l'éclair et d'aiguiser tes réflexes. Tu pourras à la fin de tes études devenir auror sans suivre de formation complémentaire et tu seras meilleur que tous ensemble. Tu apprendras des sorts avec une puissance destructrice extrême, mais aussi des sorts qui pourront redonner la vie. Des questions ?  
  
-Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, oui j'ai des bonnes notes, je suis studieux et j'apprend vite, mais qu'ais-je de plus que n'importe quel autre élève ?  
  
-Pour être bien franche avec toi, je l'ignore. Par contre, je fais confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. S'il dit que ça doit être toi, alors ce sera toi.  
  
Elle marqua un temps et ajouta.  
  
-Et même si tu lui demandais, il ne te le dirait sûrement pas, tu vas devoir le trouver par toi-même.  
  
-D'accord... Et Harry, quel est le lien avec lui ? Je veux dire pourquoi l'avoir cloner.  
  
-C'est simple, tu as entendu l'incantation que nous avons lancée ? Elle permet de garder le corps d'un mourrant, identique à ce qu'il était au moment de sa mort.  
  
-Si je comprends bien... Si un moyen est trouvé pour le sauver et pour le ramener à la vie, on peut l'utiliser pour essayer de le réveiller.  
  
-C'est exactement ça. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore t'as choisi, tu es très brillant Nathan. Pour en revenir à l'explication, le seul problème de cette méthode c'est que plus le temps passe, plus il est difficile de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Le corps est cliniquement mort et ce qui faisait que la personne, ce qu'on pourrait appeler son âme est partie. Pour le faire revenir, il faut travailler très fort.  
  
-Je vois...  
  
Elle continua ses explications sur mon entraînement et je commençai la journée même ma première leçon. Nous avons fini tôt car les funérailles d'Harry était pour le lendemain matin. Ron serait assez bien pour y assister.  
  
Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'avez pas été aux funérailles d'Harry Potter, je ne pourrai jamais décrire l'ambiance qui régnait en cette journée. Toute l'Angleterre des sorciers étaient en pleurs. Leur héros était mort. Le ministre Fudge fit lui-même l'oraison funèbre. Le texte était beau et touchant. Il décréta que le 23 octobre serait dorénavant une journée de deuil national. Tous les sorciers présents cette journée-là pleurèrent à chacun des discours. Dumbledore, qui parla d'Harry et de son courage, Hermione qui le dépeignit comme l'ami idéal et même Rogue dit qu'il avait été un élément positif dans ses classes. Le seul à n'exprimer aucune émotion était Ron. Son visage était vide de toutes expressions. À la fin, je lus sur ses lèvres les mots : « Je vais tuer Voldemort ».  
  
Les deux années qui suivirent n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt. Je m'entraînais toujours plus fort avec Élodie. J'avais beaucoup grandi et j'étais plus imposant. Je savais manier l'épée, l'arc et la hache. Je pouvais lancer des sorts que certains professeurs ne seraient jamais capables de lancer. Mes réflexes étaient les plus rapides et je pouvais résoudre n'importe quel problème de logique en moins de 2 minutes.  
  
J'appris avec les quatre membres de l'ordre et je fus officiellement reçu au début de ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel, je connaissais déjà toute la matière, mais je m'abstins de le faire savoir aux professeurs.  
  
Au cours de ces deux années, nos progrès pour sauver Harry furent nuls. La réserve de la bibliothèque était demeurée fermée depuis que j'en avait été expulsé, alors mes ressources à Poudlard était bien maigre. Il y avait bien sûr la bibliothèque du ministère, mais elle était tellement grande et Sybile à elle seule aurait besoin d'énormément de temps pour trouver quelque chose.  
  
Une autre chose changea en 2 ans. Hermione et Ron étaient redevenus inséparables. Par contre, Hermione était celle qui faisait tout le dialogue. Ron restait de marbre. Il ne disait jamais rien.  
  
Un soir, vers la fin de l'année, alors que je me promenais avec Élodie dans les corridors du collège, j'entendis Ron dire à Hermione :  
  
-Un monde sans Harry est un monde qui ne mérite pas d'exister. C'est un monde où je ne veux pas exister. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je dois détruire Voldemort. Je vais mourir du même coup et j'aurais vengé Harry. J'ai tout étudié de la magie noire ces trois dernières années. Je sais exactement comment tuer Voldemort avec sa propre arme.  
  
-Ron, je sais que Harry est mort, j'ai eu de la peine moi aussi, mais je suis passée à travers. Tu dois le faire toi aussi... Fais le pour Harry...  
  
Ron la regarda et retomba dans son mutisme habituel.  
  
Au banquet cette année là, il y eu un incident d'importance. Ron, j'ignore par quel moyen, s'était procuré un Port-au-loin l'amenant directement chez Voldemort. Je le découvris car une ds mes amis de Serpentard en avait entendu parler par un mangemort caché à l'école. L'important c'est que Ron décida, ce soir la, d'utiliser le port-au-loin et d'essayer d'en finir une fois pour toute avec Voldemort.  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser, alors j'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé le plus logique, j'ai sauté pour toucher Ron. En chemin, j'ai accroché Hermione et nous nous sommes transportés tous les trois dans l'antre de Voldemort. L'endroit était lugubre. On aurait dit un château en ruine ou quelque chose du genre. Par la fenêtre, je voyais un cimetière sinistre qui avait l'air de sortir du Moyen-Âge. Ron me regarda avec dégoût.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je vais tuer Voldemort et me laisser mourir ici, un point c'est tout !  
  
Hermione le regarda et répondit.  
  
-Oh que non mon bonhomme. Tu vas peut-être affronter Voldemort aujourd'hui, mais ça ne sera pas seul, et tu vas revenir avec nous !  
  
Ron la regarda. Il allait répondre, mais une voix sinistre nous parvint du fond de la pièce. Une flamme verte s'alluma, éclairant par la même occasion toute la pièce. Là, assied sur son trône de chaire et d'os se tenait l'ennemi numéro 1 de toute la nation sorcier. Celui par qui le mal commence. Celui par qui il finit...  
  
Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de nous. Deux mangemorts le devancèrent et foncèrent sur nous. Je lançai un sort de perte d'orientation sur le premier et Hermione lança un bon vieux jambe en coton sur le second.  
  
-Voilà, ce sera vous et moi, mais vous avez éliminé deux de mes joueurs, alors j'élimine deux des votre.  
  
Avant que j'ais le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, moi et Hermione nous sommes retrouvés stupéfixés.  
  
-Maintenant, à nous deux mon jeune ami. Nous allons finir une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. Si tu es aussi faible que Harry Potter, je n'aurai aucun mal à te vaincre.  
  
Les joues de Ron devinrent rouges. La colère l'envahissait peu à peu.  
  
-Tu as bien connu Harry je crois, n'est-ce pas. Tu sais, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. C'était aussi facile que de voler la sucette à un enfant.  
  
Les jointures de Ron agrippèrent sa baguette si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches.  
  
-Maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'aller le rejoindre. MEURS COMME LUI, COMME UN CHIEN, DÉLAISSÉ DE TOUS !  
  
L'instant suivant surpris tout le monde dans la pièce. Ron lança tellement de sortilèges, tous issus de la magie noire, que la flamme verte derrière Voldemort devint une flamme noire. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué avec de la magie noire, se disant que l'ami de Harry Potter, un Gryffondor, n'utiliserait jamais ces sorts. Il regardait Ron avec une telle haine que j'en eus l'épine dorsale glacée. Ron continuait de bombarder Voldemort avec des dizaines de sorts différents. L'air autour de nous était devenu instable. La magie noire ne se contrôlait plus, elle est très chaotique et a plusieurs effets pervers. En lancer autant dans la même pièce est assez pour faire s'écrouler n'importe quel fondation. Même Poudlard ne pourrait supporter un tel traitement. Je réalisai soudain que Ron était rendu mon némésis. Quand moi j'apprenais la magie blanche, la magie curatrice, lui il apprenait la magie noire, la magie destructrice.  
  
Après quelques minutes à se régime, Voldemort explosa. L'être hideux qu'il était explosa comme une immense boule d'énergie. Je crus sottement que s'en était fini avec lui, mais j'avais tord. L'énergie noire qui avait émané de lui fit trembler tout le château. Les murs tremblaient, et soudain tout le chaos noir fut aspiré par Ron. Ce dernier laissa sortir un unique hurlement de terreur et s'effondra. Hermione et moi étant libérés, nous nous approchâmes de lui. Il se releva et nous regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-J'ai maintenant acquis une puissance quasi divine. Personne ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. Je vais détruite ce monde. Si Harry ne vit plus, personne ne vivra.  
  
Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et moi je me dirigeais discrètement vers le port-au-loin.  
  
-Tout d'abord, je vais me débarrasser de ce corps ridicule.  
  
Il créa un clone comme Dumbledore avait fait avec Harry mais le sien était beaucoup plus vieux. Ensuite, il changea de corps, laissant le corps jeune de Ron tomber inerte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le trône et s'assied. Je pris la main d'Hermione, j'agrippai le corps de Ron et je fixai le monstre qui se tenait devant moi.  
  
-Tu sais Nathan, comme tu m'as aidé à trouver un remède pour Harry, tu peux partir, mais Hermione reste. Elle sera ma première victime. Saches par contre que je ne serai pas toujours aussi clément. La prochaine fois que nos chemin se croiseront, un seul de nous deux quittera vivant.  
  
-J'y comptes bien.  
  
Et à la grande surprise de Ron, je transplannai amenant avec moi, le corps et Hermione.  
  
  
  
N'oubliez pas, 5 review pour le prochain chapitre. On y verra comment Nathan occupe les douze prochaines années. Comment Hermione va se chercher elle-même dans le passé et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand une personne morte dans le passé visite le futur !  
  
À bientôt, votre ange déchu !  
  
Faln-angel-2999 (aKa Gabriel) 


	3. Chapitre 2 Réalités de guerre et nouvel...

Salut à tous! Voici la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Le chapitre est un peu long (presque 4000 mots) mais c'est un de mes préférés. Je compte peut-être faire 6-7 chapitres en tout comme l'histoire avance assez vite. Je sais que je vous avais promis un saut de 12 ans, mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de m'attarder sur certains détails. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, vous le lirez !  
  
Je le répète si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire, je veux avoir des review. Alors je vais demander à ceux qui me laisse des reviews de me laisser leur e-mails, comme ça si jamais je me rend compte que l'histoire n'est pas lu ici, je vous enverrai directement les chapitres. À oui, pour ceux qui veulent avoir l'autre réalité de cette histoire, où Harry n'est pas mort, vous pouvez allez lire À la recherche du temps perdu. Vous y retrouverai vos personnages préférés et ceux que j'ai inventé (Grégoire, Nathan, Gabriel, Sybile, Élodie et cie. )  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Brunoca : Merci de ton message, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Tu es le premier à reviewer et je t'en suis très reconnaissant ! Laisse moi savoir s'il te plaît !  
  
Breizhonat : Je sais le dernier chapitre était triste. Celui-ci est plus calme en un sens. mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est l'oeil du tigre, le calme avant la tempête. Dis moi si tu aime le chapitre!!  
  
Zigmo : Je suis content que la fic te plaises. Ron est effectivement gay. Si tu veux voir l'histoire où Harry ne meurt pas, vas lire À la recherche de temps perdu. Tu vas avoir tous les détails. Laisse moi savoir si tu as aimé ce chapitre!!  
  
Bon, place à la suite de l'histoire  
  
Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent en bonne partie a JK Rowling. Moi je ne fais qu'inventer une histoire dans le monde qu'elle a créé  
  
Fin du chapitre un :  
  
  
  
Il créa un clone comme Dumbledore avait fait avec Harry mais le sien était beaucoup plus vieux. Ensuite, il changea de corps, laissant le corps jeune de Ron tomber inerte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le trône et s'assied. Je pris la main d'Hermione, j'agrippai le corps de Ron et je fixai le monstre qui se tenait devant moi.  
  
-Tu sais Nathan, comme tu m'as aidé à trouver un remède pour Harry, tu peux partir, mais Hermione reste. Elle sera ma première victime. Saches par contre que je ne serai pas toujours aussi clément. La prochaine fois que nos chemin se croiseront, un seul de nous deux quittera vivant.  
  
-J'y comptes bien.  
  
Et à la grande surprise de Ron, je transplannai amenant avec moi, le corps et Hermione.  
  
  
  
Début du chapitre deux  
  
Réalités de guerre et nouvelle flamme.  
  
Je donnai le corps du jeune Ron à Dumbledore qui me remercia de ce geste. Les années qui suivirent furent tout aussi morbides que celle-ci. Je n'en ferai pas le détail complet, mais je peux vous dire que le ministère de la magie fut le premier à tomber. Lucius Malefoy étant mort, personne ne revendiquât la place de ministre. Les directeurs des différentes divisions prirent le contrôle et tentèrent de diriger du mieux qu'ils purent. Lorsque je commençai ma cinquième année, Dumbledore me demanda de bien vouloir l'aider dans sa recherche de suivant de l'ombre. Il semblait profondément blessé par le changement de Ron.  
  
Parlant de Ron, il s'avéra encore pire que Voldemort l'avait été. En moins d'un an, il se construit une armée de mage très puissant, et ils commencèrent à décimer le monde moldus. Ils réussirent à faire tomber toutes structure magique en Afrique. Ils placèrent les moldus dans des camps de concentration, où ils mourraient généralement au bout de quelques semaines. À l'école, je continuai mon entraînement avec Élodie. Mes pouvoirs se développaient à un rythme effréné, et mes possibilités quasi infinies. Elle m'apprit des sortilèges vieux de millier d'année. Dans le même lapse de temps, les trois autres membre de l'ordre du phénix prirent chacun un apprenti. Grégoire prit Hermione. Il était le cousin de Harry et Hermione pourrait lui parler de son cousin qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu connaître. Gabriel entraîna Neville et Sybile prit Draco comme élève. Comme les trois autres apprentis avaient fini leurs études, leur apprentissage alla plus vite que le mien. Même si j'avais déjà une bonne longueur d'avance, ils me rattrapèrent au moment où je finis ma septième année. Mes deux dernières années à Poudlard n'avaient pas vraiment été marquées par des incidents majeurs, si ce n'est que la chute totale de l'Afrique aux mains de Ron et la faible résistance des sorciers d'Amérique du sud. Au début de l'été après ma graduation, nous fûmes tous les quatre admis comme auror et comme membre de l'ordre secret du phénix.  
  
Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, l'ordre du phénix est un groupe vieux de plus de mille ans. Il ressurgit à chaque fois qu'une menace frappe le monde sorcier. On voit apparaître ses premières traces quand il s'est battu contre Morgane la fée. Ensuite, l'histoire est pleine de sorciers noirs qui ont décidé d'attaquer le monde. Il est même intervenu en Europe quand les sorcières étaient pourchassé car on les croyait possédés par le diable. N'importe quel sorcier avait entendu parler un jour ou un autre de l'ordre dans les contes ou les récits. Savoir que nous étions maintenant membre de cet ordre m'apportait une grande fierté. J'étais le seul « sang de bourbe » appartenant au blason du phénix dans toute l'histoire. Après des recherches nous avons trouvé une descendance sorcier à Hermione. L'école était devenu le quartier général pour toutes les forces du bien. Même le ministère y avait élue domicile.  
  
La septième année après la mort de Harry fut décisive. Les forces de Ron lancèrent une première vraie offensive en Angleterre. Nous avons réussit à gagner le combat. C'était la première victoire du côté de la lumière depuis la mort de Voldemort. Cette victoire par contre, nous coûta très cher et nous enregistrèrent de lourdes pertes. Le terrain de Quidditch de l'école était maintenant rendu un cimetière qui servait à enterrer les morts causés par la guerre. Au coeur de toutes ses pierres tombales, il y en avait une, plus grosse que toutes les autres. On pouvait y lire en caractère gothique le nom de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore, le plus grand suivant de la lumière et tête dirigeante de l'ordre du phénix avait été tué lorsqu'il avait essayé de sauver un groupe de première années, traqués par les suivants de l'ombre. Il réussit à en sauver quelques uns, mais malheureusement, il succomba aux nombreux maléfices qu'il reçut. Ses funérailles furent discrètes. Quelques personnes proches, des anciens élèves. Il y avait tout au plus une vingtaine de personne.  
  
Son remplaçant fut Remus Lupin. Même s'il était un loup-garou, Rogue avait pu trouver une manière de bloquer pour de bons le mauvais loup en lui. Quand il revint à Poudlard pour la première fois, je reconnus le gros chien que j'avais vu pleurer quand Harry était malade.  
  
Trouver un remplaçant pour l'ordre fut une autre histoire. Le remplaçant devait être à la fois approuvé par le directeur de l'école, par le ministre de la magie et par le phénix, soit Fumsec lui-même. Comme le poste de ministre était vacant depuis que le ministère s'était effondré, nous partîmes à la recherche d'un nouveau ministre. Hermione et Draco furent en charge de le trouver. Après avoir examiner plusieurs loyaux employés du ministère, leur choix s'arrêta sur Percy Weasley. Son père avait refusé le poste car il se sentait responsable des actions de Ron, mais Percy était près à affronter son frère. Il y eu donc cet été, une double cérémonie dans la grande salle de Poudlard.  
  
D'une part, Percy fut nommé ministre par les tous les aurors. Ensuite, nous avons célébré le mariage de Draco et de Hermione. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'Hermione commença à s'intéresser à la chronomancie, la magie du temps.  
  
Pour ma part, je me battais au quatre coin du globe contre les troupes de Ron. Je sauvais une ville qu'une autre tombait. Nous avions depuis longtemps arrêté les recherches concernant le remède pour Harry. Ainsi donc, je me battait au côté de Grégoire, Gabriel et Draco, Sybile ayant été nommé chef de l'ordre et Élodie sa seconde. À nous quatre nous formions un trio du tonnerre. Nous avions la possibilité de nous parler par télépathie et nous l'utilisions à notre avantage. Grégoire était le leader, celui qui nous menait, moi j'étais celui qui suggérait les plans étant donné que je connaissais plus de sorts et de notions qu'eux, Gabriel était notre soutient, notre bras droit. Il se tenant souvent avec Grégoire, mais si moi ou Draco avions besoin de lui, il était toujours la. Draco lui était notre ruse, notre diversion. Ayant séjourné à Serpentard, il a appris plusieurs trucs, et il s'averra très talentueux dans se rôle. Hermione et Neville était resté à l'école pour faire de la recherche. Elle cherchait à comprendre la magie du temps, alors que Neville étudiait le moyen de créer une plante qui protégerait contre les attaques.  
  
Étant amant dans la vie et frère d'armes, Gabriel et Grégoire développèrent rapidement une sorte de sixième sens leur annonçant quand l'autre était en danger. Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Avec le temps, moi et Draco, avons développé ce genre de lien, en moins fort bien sur. Nos vies respectives dépendaient l'un de l'autre. Nous avons voyagé aux quatre coins de la planète, espérant sauver des gens. Un peu partout, nous avons érigé des cachettes pour les moldus. Je compris très vite que Ron n'en voulait pas au moldus, mais s'il voulait détruire le monde, il devait aussi les détruire. C'est en défendant l'école de Beaubatons que nous avons capturé pour la première fois quelques uns de ses suivants. Quand ils échouaient, ils se donnaient aussitôt la mort par un poison très pernicieux. Cette fois, nous leurs avons injecter l'antidote au poison. Ainsi, nous pûmes interroger 5 suivants de l'ombre. Je fus celui en charge des interrogatoires avec Draco. Le premier était un ancien suivant de Voldemort. Je ne savais pas trop quelles questions poser.  
  
-Depuis quand suivez vous Ron Weasley dans sa guerre contre l'humanité ?  
  
-Vous savez... Je le comprends... Il faut comprendre son désespoir avant de juger... Moi je le comprends son désespoir. Il faut qu'il vous ait touché avec sa baguette pour sentir son désespoir, sa douleur.  
  
-Vous vous rendez comptes des atrocités que vous avez commises ? Des Gens que vous faites souffrir ?  
  
-Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je souffre et de ce que mon maître souffre. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de la vie... Alors aussi bien la détruire...  
  
-Et comment souffrez-vous ?  
  
-Je ressens la souffrance de mon maître, elle est en moi comme un couteau.  
  
J'interrogeai deux autres des prisonniers de Ron et ils me donnèrent des réponses similaires. J'allais voir le quatrième quand Grégoire attira mon attention.  
  
-Hé, Nathan, viens voir celle-ci ?  
  
Je m'approchai et je remarquai tout de suite la fière tignasse rousse qui sortait de sa cape. C'était Ginny Weasley... La soeur benjamine de Ron. Elle avait l'air fatigué et toute tendue.  
  
-Nathan, c'est vraiment toi ?  
  
-Oui Ginny...  
  
-Je suis contente que tu sois là... J'avais peur...  
  
-J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autre circonstance. Je ne savais pas que tu avais rejoint les rangs de ton frère...  
  
-Tu sais mon cher Nathan, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. J'ai essayé d'aller le raisonner et tout le reste c'est enchaîné. Je n'ai pas subit de lavage de cerveau comme ses autres sbires. Je l'ai suivi de mon plein gré.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu le laisser et revenir ? Pourquoi tu es resté du côté de la noirceur.  
  
-J'ai toujours l'espoir de le ramener du bon côté...  
  
Je la pris dans mes bras et elle commença à pleurer. Je sentais son corps fragile contre le mien... Elle devait ne pas avoir mangé pendant des jours. Ses cheveux étaient salles et ses vêtements en lambeau.  
  
-Je dois retourner à ses côtés, il a besoin de moi... Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider...  
  
-Non Ginny, tu restes avec nous ici. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir. Tu as déjà assez souffert pour ton frère. Tu dois penser à toi maintenant... Et arrêter de faire souffrir des innocents. Ce n'est pas en l'appuyant dans sa démarche que tu vas le ramener.  
  
-Regarde Nathan... Je n'ai plus rien... J'ai tout donné pour mon frère. Je voulais vraiment le sauver, le sortir de tout ça... Mais avec les crimes que j'ai commis pour lui... Le sang coule encore sur mes mains. Le sang de tous ceux que j'ai fait souffrir. Tout le monde pense que je suis morte... Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Car si les membres de ma famille apprenaient toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises, ils me tueraient de leurs propres mains. Tu vois mon beau Nathan, tu fais parti du monde d'avant. Du monde où je savais encore comment rire. Du monde où je pouvais compter sur ma mère et mon père... Du monde ou quelqu'un s'en faisait encore pour moi... Maintenant, je n'ai plus que mon frère. Je sais, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même, mais c'est mon frère et il m'accepte malgré mes erreurs...  
  
Je restai silencieux quelques secondes. Mon coeur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu. Je ne pouvais dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment présent pour Ginny. De la pitié, de l'amitié... Peut-être plus. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses dans ma vie. Bien sur, j'avais déjà trouvé des gens de mon goût, autant garçons que filles, mais je n'ai jamais chercher à avoir plus. Je n'avais jamais touché personne comme je touchais Ginny en se moment. C'était par contre la première fois que je sentais la connexion se faire avec une autre personne. Oui, il y avait un lien physique, mais il y avait aussi un lien spirituel. J'avais chaud de la serrer dans mes bras. Son odeur me rendait fou. Ses cheveux roux... Ses merveilleux cheveux roux comme une flamme qui vient de naître avaient sur moi un effet aphrodisiaque. Sa peau était douce comme la soie. Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Ses seins... si ferme contre mon torse.  
  
-Tu sais Ginny...  
  
Je m'approchai d'elle et je déposai un baisé sur ses lèvres.  
  
-... Tu n'auras plus jamais à être seule.  
  
Elle me serra plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Je la sentais encore pleurer, mais plus doucement que plus tôt.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que mon frère... Je suis aussi une criminelle Nathan.  
  
-Je sais que ton coeur n'est pas noir Ginny. Sinon tu ne serais pas dans mes bras entrain de pleurer.  
  
-Tu ne me connais pas Nathan... Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que mon frère ?  
  
-Je sais discerner une bonne personne d'une mauvaise. Laisses moi simplement la chance de te connaître Ginny et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
  
-Mais si je reste avec toi... Ils vont m'envoyer à Azkaban... Ou pire, ils vont m'amené voir un détracteur.  
  
-Pas tant que tu seras avec moi. Je te protégerai Ginny.  
  
-J'ai commis tant de crimes Nathan... Tant d'atrocité... Et contrairement aux autres, j'étais en possession de tous mes moyens. J'ai tout fait de mon plein gré...  
  
-Dans le but de sauver ton frère, de le ramener à la raison. Tu as agis comme tu devais le faire. Peut-être que les crimes que tu as commis sont atroces. Mais ton but compensait tout ça. Je pourrai même glisser un mot au ministre pour qu'il ne t'envoie pas à Azkaban. Je crois qu'il va très bien comprendre.  
  
-Il y a un nouveau ministre ?  
  
-Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
-Disons que mon frère ne nous tient pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur... Il considère le monde comme gâché, alors l'élection d'un nouveau ministre ne représente rien.  
  
-Je comprends ma belle. Je crois que le ministre sera favorable à ta cause.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est Percy.  
  
Lorsque je sortis de la petite salle de l'école française main dans la main avec Ginny, mes trois autres compagnons me regardèrent étrangement.  
  
-Nathan, on peut te parler ?  
  
Je laissai Ginny seule. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper car on était dans un corridor dont il n'y avait qu'une sortie.  
  
-Oui Grégoire ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu la laisses sortir ? Elle est dangereuse...  
  
-Je ne crois pas. On a longuement parlé et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une menace pour nous.  
  
-J'en doute...  
  
-Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à l'interroger vous-même. Avec du véritasirum si vous y tenez.  
  
-D'accord, c'est ce que nous allons faire.  
  
-Vous me laissez le temps de lui demander sa permission avant ?  
  
Il hocha simplement la tête. Je retournai donc à Ginny et je lui pris la main.  
  
-Il ne croit pas ce que tu leur dis, n'est-ce pas Nathan ?  
  
-Non, c'est pourquoi ils veulent t'interroger avec du véritasirum, tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Il y a tellement de choses que je cache...  
  
-S'il te plait Ginny, fait le pour moi. Pour me donner la chance de connaître la merveilleuse jeune fille qui ce cache derrière ces yeux tristes.  
  
Elle avala difficilement.  
  
-D'accord. Tu vas rester avec moi ?  
  
-Non, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.  
  
Son regard devint inquiet. Elle trembla de partout.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais juste un allez retour à Poudlard et je ramène ton grand frère. Ça te va ?  
  
-Ok, mais dépêches toi.  
  
-Promis.  
  
Je retournai voir Grégoire qui venait de recevoir le véritasirum de la part du professeur de potion de Beauxbatons.  
  
-Elle est très fragile Grégoire, ne la malmène pas trop.  
  
Il me donna une tape amicale sur le dos. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui manifestait beaucoup d'affection physiquement, mise à part avec Gabriel. Cette tape me fit savoir tout de suite qu'il me faisait confiance et qu'il voulait juste vérifier les dires de la petite rouquine. Je transplannai donc vers Pré au lard l'esprit tranquille, espérant arriver à Poudlard avant la tombé du jour. J'empruntai un des nombreux passages secrets menant à château.  
  
Par chance, le ministre n'était pas vraiment occupé. Il écrivait une lettre à je ne sais trop qui. Quand il me vit arriver, il sourit.  
  
-Bonsoir Nathan, j'ai appris que vous aviez fait une bonne pêche en France ?  
  
-Oui et non... En fait Mr. Le ministre, c'est un peu la raison de ma visite.  
  
-Arrête de m'appeler ministre, utilise Percy à la place !  
  
-D'accord Percy.  
  
-Alors qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
-Nous avons arrêté cinq suivant de l'ombre. Nous avons interrogé quatre d'entre eux...  
  
Je laissai un temps, ne sachant trop quoi dire.  
  
-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas questionné le cinquième ?  
  
-Ils donnaient tous la même réponse, sauf une.  
  
-Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que tu changes de pays pour venir m'en parler.  
  
-C'est ta petite soeur Percy. C'est Ginny.  
  
Il tomba à la renverse sur sa chaise. Je lui relatai brièvement la discussion que j'avais eue avec elle.  
  
-Ma petite Ginny... Elle est vivante...  
  
Il reprit du tonus et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Emmène-moi à elle, je dois la voir. J'ai toujours été proche d'elle, je pourrai voir dans ses yeux si elle est vraiment avec Ron ou non.  
  
Nous fîmes ensemble le chemin inverse jusqu'à Beauxbatons. Grégoire était endormi dans les bras de Gabriel. C'était un des rares moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient. Lorsque Gabriel vit que nous étions arrivés, il nous fit signe de parler bas. Il ne bougea pas de sa place au près de son copain.  
  
-Hé salut Percy ! Ta soeur est dans la chambre du fond.  
  
Percy nous quitta pour aller la rejoindre  
  
-Grégoire a parlé à Ginny. Il ne croit pas qu'elle est un danger, alors elle peut quitter, mais elle doit être accompagné. En passant, Sybile nous a accordé du temps de repos. Elle Élodie, Hermione et Neville prendront la relève pendant un petit bout de temps. Elle croit que nous devons être en bonne forme pour mieux accomplir notre tache. Ça va nous faire du bien à tous. Je m'ennuis de moment d'intimité que je peux avoir avec Greg.  
  
Il me regarda quelque secondes et poursuivit avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Et toi, ça va te permettre de passer du temps avec une certaine jeune femme je crois.  
  
Je rougis de la tête aux pieds. Gabriel était vraiment mon préféré. Si j'avais eu à choisir de travailler avec un seul d'entre eux, je l'aurais choisi. Il était sympathique, drôle, authentique. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère. Grégoire, je le voyais plus comme le patron et Draco comme une vielle connaissance, mais Gabriel avait une manière d'aborder les gens. Il savait comment rendre les gens à l'aise. De plus, il savait toujours ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner que Ginny envahissait mes pensés, mais en général, il pouvait tout de suite deviner mon état d'esprit. Une chose est sur, il fut une des personnes avec qui j'appris le plus sur ce qu'est l'amitié.  
  
-Oui... J'espère que Percy comprendra qu'elle a fait ça pour le bien.  
  
-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il lui pardonnera. Allez, vas les retrouver. Ton futur beau-frère doit t'attendre.  
  
Je lui fis une grimace et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement ne voulant rien interrompre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi était plus que touchant. Percy était assied sur le lit avec Ginny dans les bras qui pleurait doucement alors que ce dernier lui chantait une berceuse.  
  
« Ne craint rien petite soeur Ton grand frère est à tes côtés Des dragons tu ne dois avoir peur Car je vais te protéger.  
  
Les ombres sur les murs Et le monstre de l'escalier Ne te ferons plus la vie dure Pour toi je vais les chasser  
  
N'est pas peur des méchants sorciers Car je serai ton chevalier Et rien ne pourra te toucher, Je serai ton bouclier  
  
Ne craint rien petite soeur Ton grand frère est à tes côtés C'est maintenant l'heure Tu dois te coucher »  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que Percy avait une aussi belle voix. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait pu être chanteur ! Après cette berceuse, elle pleura encore plus. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'avais devant moi la petite Ginny qui se faisait border par son grand frère Percy. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas frappé... Comme si toutes les horreurs n'étaient pas arrivées. Elle était là, fragile, comme la fille qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée, qu'on lui dire qu'on l'aimait. Percy regarda dans ma direction pendant qu'il la berçait. Il me fit un grand sourire, je crois qu'il était reconnaissant que je lui ais rapporté sa petite soeur.  
  
-Ginny, je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures. Je vais aller voir papa et maman. Ils seront fous de joie de te revoir. Je reviens le plutôt possible. Je te laisse avec Nathan, c'est correcte ma puce ?  
  
Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda.  
  
-Oui Percy... Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?  
  
-Pas si je leur explique la situation. Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé ma petite Ginny.  
  
Il se leva et déposa un baisé sur la joue de sa soeur.  
  
-Je reviens aussi vite que possible.  
  
En chemin vers la porte, il me prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Prends bien soin d'elle. Elle a une grande confiance en toi, ne la déçoit pas.  
  
Il quitta la salle. Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté du lit. Son visage était encore triste, mais il était moins triste que quand je l'ai trouvé.  
  
-Tu vas mieux Ginny ?  
  
-Oui Nathan... Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait voyons... J'ai juste pris le temps d'écouter ce que tu avais à dire. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier.  
  
Elle me regarda avec un air dubitatif.  
  
-Oui, c'est toi qui as accepté de me laisser le temps de te connaître. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la jeune fille toujours rieuse à Poudlard.  
  
-Elle n'existe plus cette fille là. Elle est morte au moment même où j'ai suivi Ron.  
  
-Tu vois, moi je crois qu'elle existe toujours, mais elle se cache, en attendant que quelque la trouve. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
-Je n'ai plus envie de rire...  
  
-Ne me force pas à utiliser une crème canarie de tes frères pour te faire rire.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avions retrouvé, je la vis sourire. C'est à se moment précis que je sus que je ne voudrais plus jamais la quitter.  
  
-Tu devrais dormir. Demain tes parents vont venir, tu dois être en forme.  
  
-Tu as raison...  
  
Je lus dans son regard une vague d'inquiétude  
  
-Tu vas me laisser seule ?  
  
-Non, je resterai ici si tu veux.  
  
-Merci Nathan.  
  
Je tachai de me mettre confortable sur la petite chaise de bois, mais c'était peine perdu. JE laissai le temps passé, me demandant ce qui se passait. En 20 ans, je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose comme ce que je sentais aujourd'hui. Je voulais pleurer et rire en même temps. Pleurer à cause de tout ce qu'avais tu endurer Ginny. Rire car elle était ici, avec moi. J'étais le plus chanceux des hommes, Ginny me faisait confiance, à moi. Une pensée sombre obscurcie mon esprit... Que serait-il arrivé si nous n'avions pas utiliser l'anti-poison cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que Ron aurait exigé que sa propre soeur se suicide à cause de son échec ? L'aurait-elle fait ?  
  
-Nathan...  
  
-Oui ma belle ?  
  
-Tu voudrais me serrer dans tes bras ?  
  
Je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Moi, Nathan, je me retrouvai dans le lit de la soeur de mon pire ennemi. N'ayez aucun arrière pensé, je l'ai simplement tenu contre moi toute la nuit en la réconfortant. Parfois ma main balayait ses cheveux, mais elle ne descendait jamais plus bas. Nous étions ensemble et seulement ça comptait pour moi.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Un autre gros morceau de fait. Ginny est maintenant dans la vie de Nathan. J'adore la profondeur que je peux aller chercher avec les personnages. Autant dans À la recherche du temps perdu, les personnages sont un peu plus joyeux. Disons que l'univers des deux fics est différent. Dans un tout va bien, ou presque... Ici, chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrive, il y a toujours un contrecoup. Aussi, les deux fics me permettent d'explorer plus chacun des personnages. Ici, on voit plus Nathan, Gabriel, Ginny. Dans l'autre c'est Harry, Hermione Draco et Ron. Une manière différente de voir l'histoire sans toujours avoir les mêmes personnages. Bon assez de babillage!  
  
Passez tous un très belle années 2003! Je vous souhaite tout ce que vous voulez et plus encore!  
  
Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, des commentaires, des récriminations ou simplement si vous avez envie de parler, écrivez-moi un courriel. samael160681@hotmail.com  
  
Prennez soin de vous!  
  
Faln-Angel-2999 (aKa Gabriel) 


	4. Chapitre 3 Rayon de soleil

Salut à tous. Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, je posterai la suite sous peu, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. C'est le milieu de l'histoire, le pivot. L'oeil de la tempête, durant lequel, les forces destructrices de l'orage se calme. Bon je ne vous dis pas la suite, à vous de lire.  
  
Je vais répondre aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre. J'espere en avoir plus que deux... jài été drolement déçu. Faites moi le savoir si l'histoire vous plait... Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas... Je ne peux pas devinez ! Et c'est une question de seconde d'écrire un review quelqu'il soit. Alors j'espère en avoir!! ; )  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Moi, Nathan, je me retrouvai dans le lit de la soeur de mon pire ennemi. N'ayez aucun arrière pensé, je l'ai simplement tenu contre moi toute la nuit en la réconfortant. Parfois ma main balayait ses cheveux, mais elle ne descendait jamais plus bas. Nous étions ensemble et seulement ça comptait pour moi.  
  
  
  
Début du chapitre trois  
  
  
  
Rayon de soleil.  
  
Je me rappelle de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Je n'avais pas si dormi depuis longtemps. Les cauchemars avaient laissé place aux rêves doux dans lesquels moi et Ginny étions toujours ensemble. Je sais que ça parait cliché, mais j'étais amoureux fou de cette fille. Même si je venais à peine de la redécouvrir, elle m'enivrait. Toute la nuit, elle trotta dans mes songes.  
  
Au petit matin quand Percy nous réveilla pour nous aviser que M. et Mme. Weasley allaient arriver bientôt, il me fit un petit clin d'oeil complice. Je n'étais pas parmi les amis proches du ministre, mais je faisais parti de ses relations et des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Il n'avait donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je fréquente sa soeur cadette.  
  
La réunion fut des plus émouvantes. Tout le monde pleurait en voyant la petite Ginny. D'abord ses parents qui me remercièrent mille et une fois de leur avoir ramener leur petite fille. Ensuite Fred et George vinrent et il passèrent du temps seul avec mon petit soleil roux. Ils n'étaient plus comme mon souvenir me les dépeignait. Oui, ils souriaient encore, mais leurs yeux n'étaient plus rieurs. Comme s'ils ne voyaient plus toutes les farces de l'existence. C'est sur, quand votre frère devient du jour au lendemain seigneur des ténèbres, on est en droit de perdre ses illusions d'enfants. Finalement Bill arriva avec Charlie. La fiancée de Charlie était infirmière sur un des camps de réfugiés quand Ron a attaqué. Elle est morte sans souffrir en protégeant un petit enfant moldus il y a quelques semaines. Gabriel a tout fait pour la sauvée, mais nous sommes arrivés quelques minutes trop tard. Malgré la tristesse de Charlie, on voyait que le retour de sa petite soeur lui faisait chaud au coeur. Nous avons passé la journée a Beauxbatons et en soirée nous sommes tous allez au Terrier. Sybile m'avait demandé de surveiller Ginny durant mon congé. Elle s'était longtemps excusée d'avoir à raccourcir mes vacances de la sorte, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point elle me faisait plaisir.  
  
Ainsi je passé les quelques semaine qui suivirent avec les Weasley. Au début ils étaient tous un peu méfiant de me voir toujours avec Ginny, mais après quelques jours, il furent forcer de voir que ma présence lui faisait du bien et que quand nous étions ensemble, tous devenait plus lumineux dans la pièce. Je m'excusai à Sybile, lui demandant de m'accorder plus de temps pour surveiller ma douce. Je savais fort bien qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ma présence vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, mais j'aimais être avec elle et elle aimait être avec moi.  
  
Je restai en tout et pour 7 mois avec les Weasley. Sept mois où j'appris à connaître ma petite Ginny, sept mois où je découvris une charmante petite famille de sorcier, sept mois où je ne vis pas aucun des autres membres du phénix, sept mois où je pu étudier les antécédents de Ron. La première fois que je demandai de voir l'ancienne chambre de Ron à Mme. Weasley, elle me dit que si je prononçait se nom encore une fois dans sa maison, elle me jetterait dehors à coup de balai. Je demandai ensuite à Mr. Weasley. Il se montra moins fermé que sa femme, mais le souvenir de leur fils déchu était encore pénible. Je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal, mais simplement essayer de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Ron à devenir ce qu'il est et peut-être trouver un moyen de lui faire reprendre raison. Le soir même j'entendis Mme. Weasley pleurer alors que son mari essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Dans le fond, elle savait bien que j'avais raison, elle ne voulait juste pas ce l'avouer à elle-même. Le lendemain devant ma porte de chambre, il y avait une petite enveloppe.  
  
Mon cher Nathan,  
  
Je comprends les motivations qui te poussent à enquêter sur mon fils. Tu dois comprendre que c'est dur pour une mère de voir son fils se transformer en monstre. C'est la pire épreuve que j'ai eu et que j'ai toujours à traverser. Je vais aller chez ma mère quelques jours. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour que tu puisses trouver ce que tu cherches. Tu sais Ron n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il est seulement incompris.  
  
Bonne chance...  
  
Molly Weasley.  
  
Elle revint un mois plus tard. Entre temps, j'avais trouvé tous ce que je cherchais. Ginny me donna un coup de main, mais elle était encore très affectée. Elle venait de sortir de l'emprise de son frère.  
  
Dans la chambre je trouvai divers livre de magie noire sous le couvert d'ancien livre de cours, des marques de maléfice dissimulé sous une affiche de Quidditch. Vraiment, la chambre était, pour un oeil expert, un temple du la magie noire. Un petit calepin noir attira mon attention. Il avait un aspect tout à fait anodin, mais en l'ouvrant, je me rendis compte que c'était le journal de Ron, du début de sa cinquième jusqu'à son combat avec Voldemort. Je le pris avec moi et je m'arrangeai pour faire disparaître toutes traces de magie noire.  
  
Le journal commençait sur l'hésitation de Ron à avouer ses sentiments pour Harry. Rapidement, on voit la déchéance du jeune sorcier quand son amour est mort. Ses plans étaient clairement indiqués. Il prévoyait tuer Voldemort et s'enlever la vie tout de suite après. Ainsi donc il n'a pas voulu devenir un nouveau seigneur noir. C'était donc le dernier cadeau qu'avait laissé Voldemort à l'humanité. Une force destructrice et dépressive. Je me mis bêtement à espérer qu'une partie du vrai Ron était toujours vivante derrière le masque de l'horreur.  
  
Au bout des sept mois, je demandai la main de Ginny. Mr. Weasley accepta avec joie. La cérémonie fut toute simple. Ma rousse adorée et moi échangeâmes nos voeux au plein air, dans la cours de Poudlard. Ce fut, je crois, le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Percy dirigea la cérémonie. Comme mes parents étaient morts dès le début de la guerre, Gabriel fut mon témoin. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander, dès qu'il apprit la bonne nouvelle, il m'envoya un hibou. Je ne pus le voir avant la cérémonie, mais il me promit d'être présent et d'être le premier à mes côtés.  
  
-Comme ça c'est le grand jour  
  
-Gabriel ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis stressé.  
  
-Je te comprends, c'était la même chose quand moi et Grégoire on s'est juré d'être toujours ensemble.  
  
-Parlant de Grégoire, il est où ?  
  
-Il est dans la salle, avec Sybile, Élodie et Neville. Hermione est allée présenter son mari au Weasley.  
  
-Vous êtes tous venu ? Mais qui s'occupe du seigneur noir.  
  
-Une fois n'est pas coutume et ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petit Nathan se mari.  
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et il serra très fort.  
  
-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu. Tu es comme mon grand frère, je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas te voir... Surtout aujourd'hui...  
  
Il me serra un peu plus fort. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me dirigeai avec lui près de l'autel. J'étais hyper nerveux. On aurait dit qu'une armée de papillon virevoltait dans mon estomac. Mes jambes tremblaient de manière imperceptible. Je respirais rapidement. Je me mis à douter de tout et de rien. De moi, de Ginny, de la situation, des fleurs pour le mariage... Et puis elle apparut. Pour moi, même un ange n'aurait pas pu surpasser en beauté La douce et délicate jeune fille rousse qui marchait au bras de son père, suivant le rythme de la marche nuptiale. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que moi et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je sus à ce moment précis que je ne devais plus douter. Qu'elle était la femme pour moi et que j'étais son homme. Au moment de l'embrasser, je compris que ma vie venait de changer à tout jamais... J'avais maintenant 23 ans. Exactement 10 ans après la mort d'Harry Potter, l'évènement le plus joyeux de ma vie se produisait.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
  
  
  
La suite sera poster avant celle de « À la recherche du temps perdu ». Je suis inspirer pas celle-ci ses temps-ci alors je profite du gros boom d'idées que j'ai. Désolé pour les fans de l'autre histoire, elle s'en vient bientôt. Je veux juste vous aviser que le prochain chapitre sera plus triste. Bye bye  
  
Faln-Angel-2999 (aKa Gabriel) 


	5. Chapitre 4 Petite vie et prophétie dout...

J'ai vraiment été très déçu... Seulement 1 review. est-ce que mon histoire est si nul que ça...? Ce n'est pas long portant de dire, oui j'aime ça ou non je n'aime pas ça. Mais au moins, ça nous oriente dans notre écriture. Entk, je voudrais remercier Breizhonat qui mon histoire et qui me laisse toujours un petit review. C'est très apprécié et ça montre qu'au moins quelqu'un lis ce que j'écris.  
  
Bon place à l'histoire. Disclaimer : Les personnage et les lieux sont a JK Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai créé.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
  
Il me serra un peu plus fort. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me dirigeai avec lui près de l'autel. J'étais hyper nerveux. On aurait dit qu'une armée de papillon virevoltait dans mon estomac. Mes jambes tremblaient de manière imperceptible. Je respirais rapidement. Je me mis à douter de tout et de rien. De moi, de Ginny, de la situation, des fleurs pour le mariage... Et puis elle apparut. Pour moi, même un ange n'aurait pas pu surpasser en beauté La douce et délicate jeune fille rousse qui marchait au bras de son père, suivant le rythme de la marche nuptiale. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que moi et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je sus à ce moment précis que je ne devais plus douter. Qu'elle était la femme pour moi et que j'étais son homme. Au moment de l'embrasser, je compris que ma vie venait de changer à tout jamais... J'avais maintenant 23 ans. Exactement 10 ans après la mort d'Harry Potter, l'évènement le plus joyeux de ma vie se produisait.  
  
  
  
Début du chapitre 4  
  
Petite vie et voyage au nord  
  
Les noces furent très belles. Je demandai à Sybile de ne plus faire de terrain, maintenant que j'étais marié. Élodie prit ma place avec Grégoire, Gabriel et Draco et je commençai à m'orienter vers la recherche. Les années passèrent ainsi, amenant chaque jour de bonnes, mais surtout de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la guerre. Ma vie de couple avec Ginny allait à merveille. Nous avions décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant, du moins pas avant que la guerre soit finie. J'étais maintenant un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley et ce statut me rendait fier. Étant enfant unique, l'apport de frères étaient pour moi un rêve rendu réalité. Nous nous achetâmes donc une maison près de celle de ses parents. N'étant pas très grand, elle était très douillette. C'était notre petit nid commun. La cours était minuscule mais je pu y planter un arbre, un beau saule pleureur, pour que Ginny puisse y lire l'été sans être trop dérangé par le soleil. Je m'étais aussi arrangé pour installer un passage magique qui menait directement à Poudlard dans le sous-sol. N'importe qui croirait voyager dans un labyrinthe, mais en fait ils avançaient dans un espace magique vers Poudlard s'ils prenaient le bon chemin.  
  
Les choses se déroulèrent tranquillement... Le temps s'égrenait lentement et je m'en plaint pas... Encore moins aujourd'hui. Chaque minute que nous passions ensemble était magique. Elle était la raison qui me poussait à continuer mon combat. Beaucoup aurait simplement abandonné, mais je décidai que je voulais faire vivre ma Ginny dans un monde meilleur, un monde sans seigneur noir. Les années passèrent rapidement. Je m'habituai à mon petit confort et les réalités extérieures me touchaient de moins en moins. La guerre avait pris des proportions astronomiques et tous les pays du monde devaient maintenant se défendre ou succomber dans la déchéance. Moi je recherchais simplement des sorts qui pourraient être utile dans la lutte. Je n'étais plus au premier plan, celui qui sauvait les vies, celui qui jouait les héros. Pour tous vous dire, ça me manquait peu. Le cinq années qui suivirent mon mariage furent donc les plus calmes de toute ma vie. Le rythme que j'entretenais était plus lent et mon existence avait pris une autre vitesse. Plus douce et plus reposée.  
  
Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne s'en souviennent pas, les positions du seigneur noir s'étaient resserrées en Angleterre. Poudlard, Pré au lard et une partie de Londres résistait encore. Le nord du pays était encore intact car les géants le défendaient avec férocité. Je sais que j'ai oublié de le mentionner plutôt dans mon récit, mais la cachette des corps d'Harry et de Ron se trouvait justement dans le nord. La raison de leur fougue était justement la défense de ce lieu secret.  
  
Tout dégringola un beau dimanche soir. J'étais assied près du feu auprès de ma douce quand Hermione transplanna dans notre salon toute excitée. Ginny se leva et alla l'accueillir. J'allai la rejoindre.  
  
-Hermione, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu sembles comme un enfant qui apprend qu'il va aller au parc d'amusement pour la première fois.  
  
-C'est presque ça Nathan. Tu te rappelles sur quoi je fais mes recherches ?  
  
-Si je ne me trompe pas, aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais recommencé à t'intéresser à la magie du temps.  
  
-Non, tu as vu juste. J'ai trouvé un moyen par lequel je pourrai aller dans le passé et ramener quelqu'un !  
  
Je pris un air sceptique. Je connaissais très bien les lois qui régissaient la magie du temps et il n'y avait aucun doute que le projet d'Hermione contrevenait à toutes. Elle devrait avoir de bon argument pour faire accepter ça au ministre.  
  
-Tu as quoi exactement en tête ?  
  
-Je vais aller dans ma cinquième année, avant le début des cours et je vais ramener Hermione pour qu'elle cherche activement un remède pour Harry. Comme ça, Ron ne deviendrait jamais seigneur noir et tout se déroulerait à merveille... Où du moins, mieux que présentement.  
  
-L'idée est intéressante, mais comment comptes-tu la faire accepter par le conseil ? Percy ne sera jamais d'accord.  
  
-Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre mon frère, il m'écoute quand je lui donne des conseils.  
  
Je regardai Ginny alors qu'elle répondait. Je vis dans la fenêtre derrière elle une ombre bouger. Je me levai brusquement pour aller voir ce qui m'avait troublé ainsi, mais je ne trouvai rien. La cours arrière était vide.  
  
-Qui à t'il mon chéri ?  
  
-Rien... Sûrement un vieux chat qui passait dans la cour. Alors Hermione, tu disais ?  
  
-Bien... Je ne comptais pas demander la permission à personne. En fait, je voulais savoir, me prêterais-tu ton sous-sol. J'ai besoin d'un endroit discret duquel je puisse facilement accéder à Poudlard. Du plus, il ne faut pas que personne soit au courrant. Je dois le faire en secret. Si je commence à demander des permissions, on en finira plus et tout le monde voudra mettre son grain de sel. Je vais les mettre sur un fait accomplit.  
  
-Tu sais Hermione, c'est à ses moments là que je comprends vraiment pourquoi tu as été placé à Gryffondor. Tu es très intelligente, mais ton courage surpasse tout ça de beaucoup. Moi je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu utilises mon sous-sol. Donc si Ginny est d'accord...  
  
Nous tournâmes notre regard vers elle. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour signifier son accord.  
  
-Alors je crois que tout est réglé, tu veux commencer à t'installer quand ?  
  
-Heu... Maintenant ?  
  
Je ris de bon coeur et allez lui faire de la place dans le sous-sol. Ginny nous aida aussi et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle commença ses expériences. Elle remonta quelques instants plus tard.  
  
-Nathan, j'ai oublié de te dire, Sybile veut te voir. Vas-y quand tu auras le temps.  
  
Ça faisait presque un an que je n'avais pas mis les pieds au château. En fait oui, je travaillais dans les donjons où se trouvait le repère de l'ordre. J'évitais le plus possible les étages supérieurs car la vue des tombes juchant la court m'attristait à chaque fois. Je marchai donc dans les corridors faiblement éclairés par la lumière extérieur jusqu'au bureau de Sybile. Elle me reçut et me demanda de m'asseoir.  
  
-Salut Nathan... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Plus ou moins, tu as un problème.  
  
-En quelque sorte, regarde ça.  
  
Elle me tendit un parchemin que j'ouvris délicatement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un vieux texte. Il devait dater de la création de l'école et même avant.  
  
  
  
Prophétie du Phénix  
  
-Un jour viendra où la lumière ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, -Et l'ordre établit pas nos frère ne vivra plus que dans les soupirs. -Lorsque le phénix, symbole du feu, perdre sa dernière plume -Seul le coeur pure de deux jeunes pourront le ramener de son état posthume  
  
-L'un d'entre eux sera l'innocence même, mort avant que ça vie ne commence -Il aura le pouvoir et le courage des plus grand héros de romances -Même si sa vie est un immense tableau de tristesse et d'épreuve -Il saura vaincre la noirceur et donner à l'oiseau une peau neuve.  
  
-L'autre sera le meilleur ami du monde, ils seront un duo d'amant à faire rêver, -Il aidera le premier à traverser tous les obstacles et les dangers -Il sera à ses côtés, jours et nuits, contre vent et marées -Et ensemble la lumière ils sauront ramener.  
  
-Peu après leur exploit, les jeunes reviendront d'un chemin éprouvé -Et deux autres héros pourront enfin pardonner au passé -La colère qui les gruge pourra enfin s'estomper -Et le mal dans le monde, par eux ne pourra plus retourner  
  
  
  
Nathan resta songeur quelques minutes en lisant la prophétie. Il regarda Sybile avec un air intrigué.  
  
-À ton avis, ces deux jeunes... Ça ne serait pas...?  
  
-Je ne suis pas encore sur. J'aimerais que toi et Gabriel vous alliez voir s'ils sont encore là et si tout va bien. Les géants n'ont rien signalés de suspect, mais j'aimerais juste en être sur.  
  
-Et qui va faire la patrouille, je veux dire, si Gabriel part, ils ne seront que trois...  
  
-Neville peut le remplacer. Il est fort et déterminé. Il a toute ma confiance.  
  
-Soit, je ferai comme tu veux. Quand est-ce que moi et Gabriel on part ?  
  
-Dès qu'il arrive, alors tu as le temps d'aller prévenir ta femme si tu veux. Dit-lui salut de ma part !  
  
-Je n'y manquerai pas.  
  
Je retournai en toute hâte chez moi. Je remarquai qu'Hermione n'était plus dans mon sous-sol, elle devait avoir commencé ses tests. Je montai à l'étage et Ginny était assise en train de lire un livre. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux coulaient doucement sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient pleins de joie. Tout son être émanait le bonheur. Quand elle leva les yeux sur moi, elle me sourit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que Sybile voulait ?  
  
-Je dois partir en reconnaissance dans le nord. D'ailleurs, elle te fait dire bonjours  
  
Elle prit un air grave et je vis sur son visage que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose de grave, il me semble que tu ne devais plus faire de terrain qu'en cas de force majeur.  
  
-C'est un peu ça, on a trouvé une vielle prophétie et elle aimerait que je parte voir avec Gabriel au nord des indices. Ce n'est rien de dangereux, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
-Tu sais que je m'en fais toujours pour toi Nathan. Surtout avec ses fous qui rodent partout.  
  
Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, ni qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir aller chez tes parents pendant mon absence ?  
  
-Je peux rester ici. L'école n'est pas loin et Hermione passe le plus clair de son temps en dessous de nous.  
  
-Tu es sur... L'idée de te laisser seule ne m'enchante vraiment pas beaucoup.  
  
-Crois moi Nathan, je suis une grande fille, en cinq ans, j'ai appris à me défendre.  
  
-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance  
  
Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres.  
  
-Bon je pars, je t'aime !  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Prends soin de toi !  
  
-Toi aussi, et n'oublies pas de tout barrer quand tu vas te coucher et d'activer les protections magiques...  
  
-Oui oui ! J'ai compris. Tu diras à Sybile que s'il arrive quelque chose à mon homme, je deviendrai féroce !  
  
Elle me fit un sourire des plus charmeur. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et je me décidai à partir.  
  
Le chemin de retour vers l'école se fit rapidement et quand j'arrivai, Gabriel m'attendait. Après une accolade, nous transplaname dans la pièce où était enfermé Harry. C'était une ancienne base de commande du ministère qui avait été abandonné. L'ordre l'avait récupéré et l'avait modernisé. Il y avait des boules de cristal qui permettait de voir toutes les pièces de l'école. D'autre qui semblait brisé devait s'orienter sur le ministère avant sa destruction.  
  
Rien n'avait changé en 15 ans. Les corps d'Harry et de Ron reposaient dans deux cercueils de verre transparent l'un à côté de l'autre. Leur corps conservait la fraîcheur de leur quinzième année et quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas la vérité verrait en fait deux adolescents qui dorment paisiblement. Nous avions prévu de passer deux nuits ici pour inspecter en détail le complexe. Il était déjà tard lors de notre arrivée et nous nous sommes couchés dans peu de temps après. Le lendemain matin nous commençâmes notre inspection, visitant pièce par pièce. La journée fut longue et pénible, mais nous ne trouvâmes rien d'inusité. De retour le dortoir, Grégoire nous attendait. Les deux étant surpris, nous le regardions.  
  
-Grégoire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Gabriel qui le connaissait mieux que moi sentait que quelque chose clochait. Une larme coula sur la joue de Grégoire. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Cette larme ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
  
-Neville est tombé ce matin...  
  
Gabriel commença à pleurer dans les bras de son bien aimé tandis que moi je plaquai mes mains à ma figure. Comment ça avait pu arriver. La seule journée qu'il remplace Gabriel et il tombe déjà. Je regardai Grégoire et Gabriel qui se rassureraient l'un l'autre. C'est fou comme j'ai eu besoin de Ginny à ce moment précis.  
  
Après quelque seconde, Gabriel s'écarta et laissa son amoureux continuer ce qu'il avait à dire.  
  
-Il est dans le coma, personne ne sait pour combien de temps il y restera. Hermione a essayé un nouveau remède sur lui...  
  
Le silence tomba, mais il n'était pas normal. C'était un silence lourd, un silence qui cache quelque chose. Qu'était-il arrivé à Élodie et Draco... Par merlin, et si seul Neville et Grégoire s'en était sorti... Je n'étais pas le seul à sentir se silence. Gabriel vu lui aussi que quelque chose clochait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre Grégoire.  
  
Il me regarda et regarda Gabriel quelques secondes, et il éclata en sanglots.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolé... Je voulais tellement la sauvée Nathan, mais ils nous ont pris par surprise, et le seigneur noir est venu lui-même... Je m'en veux tellement.  
  
Tout devint noir autour de moi... Pendant un petit moment... Cinq secondes, 10 minutes, une heure... Je restai figeai et je fixai le mur devant moi. La douleur que je ressentais était tellement vive que je ne pouvais rester conscient. C'était comme si je respirais encore, mais que mon c?ur c'était arrêter de battre. Ma petite Ginny...  
  
C'est à ce moment que je sortis de ma stupeur. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour pouvoir transplanner, mais Gabriel me bloqua le passage. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatai à mon tour en sanglots. Il se mit à me chuchoter à l'oreille.  
  
-Viens Nathan, elle est encore vivante, mais elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Tu peux donc lui parler une dernière fois. Dépêches-toi ! Et sèches ses larmes, tu ne veux pas que la dernière image qu'elle ait de ton visage soit triste. Soit fort Nathan... Je suis avec toi.  
  
Sa voix restait calme, il me rassurait, il était la pour me consoler. N'ayant plus la force de transplanner, ils le firent pour moi. Devant ma maison, je ne vis que des ruines. J'entrai avec l'énergie du désespoir, cherchant mon petit rayon de soleil. Je la vis dans la cour à l'arrière, assise près de son arbre préféré. Je m'approchai d'elle aussi vite que je pu.  
  
-Salut mon beau Nathan... Je suis heureuse que tu es eus le temps de venir...  
  
Sa robe était tachée de sang au niveau de son ventre. Une partie de sa magnifique chevelure rousse avait brûlée. Ses jambes et ses mains étaient pleines d'ecchymoses comme quelqu'un qui vient de se battre. Entre chacune de ses phrases, elle toussait atrocement. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et je la pris dans mes bras.  
  
-Je suis la mon amour. Je suis la pour toi, tu vas t'en sortir, crois moi.  
  
-Tu sais Nathan... j'ai été la plus heureuse des femmes avec toi... Promets moi que tu vas trouver une autre après moi... et que tu vas la rendre aussi heureuse que je l'ai été.  
  
-Tu ne mourras pas ma chérie, tu vas survivre, tu es fortes...  
  
-Il ne me reste plus... Beaucoup de temps... Tu vas prendre soin de ma famille...  
  
-Tout ce que tu veux ma colombe, mais restes avec moi... Ne me laisse pas seul...  
  
-Surtout Percy... Il n'est pas encore au courrant que je vais... Dis... Tu peux me chanter la berceuse qu'il me chantait... Une dernière fois...  
  
Mes yeux étaient embrouillés par les larmes. J'essayai de contenir le tremblement dans ma voix et je chantai doucement...  
  
« Ne craint rien petite fleur. Ton mari est à tes côtés. Des dragons tu ne dois avoir peur. Car je vais te protéger.  
  
Les ombres sur les murs. Et le monstre de l'escalier. Ne te ferons plus la vie dure. Pour toi je vais les chasser  
  
N'est pas peur des méchants sorciers. Car je serai ton chevalier. Et rien ne pourra te toucher. Je serai ton bouclier  
  
Ne craint rien petite fleur. Ton mari est à tes côtés. C'est maintenant l'heure. Tu dois te coucher »  
  
Je vie derrière moi Grégoire qui supportait Gabriel jusque dans les ruines de la maison car il pleurait trop. Je me raclai la gorge. Elle respirait de plus en plus péniblement.  
  
-Tu sais Nathan... Tu aurais fait un excellent père... Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes et si j'avais peu de dire...  
  
Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais senti un tel vide. L'espace d'un instinct je compris ce que Ron avait pu sentir lorsque Harry est mort, il y a quinze ans de ça. Parlant de Ron, je me promis qu'il allait payer pour ça. Je sacrifierai ma vie s'il le faut, mais Ginny sera vengé. J'hurlai ma douleur et mon désespoir, comme un loup hurle quand il sent l'appel de la lune. Élodie et Sybile arrivèrent et elles me prirent dans leur bras. J'étais comme un chiot sans sa mère, une molécule qui vient de perdre ses atomes, une moitié qui demeurerait à jamais incomplète. Je passai le reste de la journée à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que je n'ais plus l'énergie et les larmes pour continuer.  
  
Le soir même, quand je descendis l'escalier, du château, Sybile et Draco m'attendait. Ils me firent asseoir et Sybile ouvrit la discussion. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être là, mais je m'abstins de le faire remarquer.  
  
-Nathan, je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup hier, plus que je ne pourrai jamais l'imaginer je crois, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser vaincre par tes émotions. Soit fort, lutte. Tu as un grand coeur et je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Ginny. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état...  
  
Fin du chapitre 4.  
  
SNIFFF Ginny est morte !! JE sais que le chapitre est triste et que certain d'entre-vous m'en veule pour l'avoir tué, mais je vous promet de me racheter dans le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas, laissez moi un review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
